Ménage
by Tinamour
Summary: Elladan et Elorhir ont encore sévi...Elrond doit leur trouver une punition exemplaire. Que va-t-il bien pouvoir inventer ?


Petite fic printannière bien que nous soyons en plein été...

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce OS est inspiré d'une histoire vraie (en l'occurence, la mienne): j'ai passé un mois entier à ranger mon grenier, et, après un mois à nager dans la poussière, on en voit partout (même dans les fic...)

Donc, pour inaugurer mon nouveau grenier tout-propre-tout-neuf-même-que-ça-brille, un petit OS !

**Ménage**

Elrond poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération en entendant le hurlement poussé par Lindir, dernière victime en date des inventions d'Elladan et d'Elrohir.

Voyons, qu'est-ce que les jumeaux avaient mis au point cette fois ?

Une lyre explosive ? Non, trop classique. Un pupitre qui se referme tout seul sur les doigts de son utilisateur ? Mmmmhhh, pourquoi pas ?

Le seigneur de Fondcombe repoussa la montagne de lettres qu'Erestor venait de déposer sur le bureau, se leva de son siège et sortit en direction du lieu du crime.

Ce dernier se révéla être la cour.

Les hurlements du maître de musique y avaient amassé une bonne partie des habitants de la cité, qui regardaient la scène avec stupéfaction. Et il y avait de quoi !

Le pauvre elfe était poursuivi par une flûte reconvertie en fusée qui menaçait de mettre le feu à ses vêtements.

Une ombre de sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elrond pour disparaître presque aussitôt. D'un mot, il stoppa la course de l'instrument, mais pas celle de l'elfe.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le maître des lieux eut congédié les curieux, demandé à Glorfindel d'amener les coupables dans son bureau et mis dans sa poche la pièce à conviction, que Lindir se rendit compte que tout danger était écarté (bien que les deux dangers les plus tenaces soient toujours en liberté). Il arrêta donc de faire des tours de la cour et vint se planter devant Elrond avec la ferme intention de réclamer réparation de cette humiliation.

-Ne vous en faites pas, dit le seigneur elfe avant même que l'autre n'ait ouvert la bouche. Mes fils seront punis, ils viendront vous présenter leurs excuses, et je vous accorde une semaine de congés si vous débarrassez le plancher dans les vingts prochaines secondes.

Lindir ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala en direction de sa chambre.

Elrond, satisfait de son effet, rentra dans son bureau en se demandant de quelle punition les jumeaux allaient écoper.

Quand il poussa la porte, il se trouva nez à nez avec Elladan accroché à la poignée et visiblement déterminé à sortir de la pièce malgré le fait que Glorfindel lui tenait l'oreille gauche entre deux doigts. Dès qu'il le vit, son fils lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'assit sagement sur un des sièges qui faisaient face au bureau.

Elrond lança un regard interrogateur à son capitaine après avoir cherché sans succès Elrohir dans toute la pièce. Le tueur de Balrog leva les yeux vers le plafond et le Semi-elfe sursauta en découvrant son fils accroché au lustre comme une araignée.

-Bien, soupira Elrond en se passant une main sur le front et en se répétant en boucle "Non, je n'ai pas les fils les plus épuisants de toute la Terre du Milieu...Non, je ne vais pas devenir fou...Non,...". Elrohir, si tu pouvais avoir l'extrême amabilité de descendre de ton perchoir, nous pourrions discuter tranquillement de ce qui vient de se passer dans la cour. Merci, Glorfindel, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui, vous pouvez disposer.

L'interessé salua d'un hochement de tête et tourna les talons.

-Elrohir, pour la dernière fois, descend du lustre !

-Je ne peux pas, Ada. Je crois que je suis coincé...

Glorfindel ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. (éclat de rire qui redoubla sous l'effet d'un "Je vous entends, Glorfindel ! Cessez de rire bêtement et allez voir ailleurs s'il n'y a pas d'autres gamins collés au plafond !"). L'elfe gloussa une dernière fois et disparut du champ auditif d'Elrond.

Une fois qu'Elrohir eut regagné la terre ferme par un miracle inconnu et se fut assis à côté de son frère, Elrond toisa d'un air dur ses deux garnements.

-Je ne suis pas fier de vous !, commença-t-il. Et inutile de dire que vous n'y êtes pour rien, dit-il à Elladan qui avait entrouvert les lèvres. Vous êtes entièrement responsables de cette invention saugrenue, mais néanmoins remarquablement intelligente...Cependant, je vous prierai d'utiliser vos capacités à des fins moins, comment dire ? Embarrassantes ? Indignes des princes d'une des plus florissantes cités elfiques qu'ait jamais porté la Terre du Milieu ? Vous irez donc présenter vos excuses à Lindir dès qu'il sera revenu. Mais, en attendant, toute bêtise mérite punition...

Elrond s'arrêta, subjugué par les yeux de cockers battus des jumeaux.

Mais comment réussissaient-ils un pareil exploit ? Mystère...Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient trouvé la parade idéale pour empêcher leur père d'être sévère.

-En quelle saison sommes-nous ? demanda calmement l'elfe en posant ses paumes sur le bois du meuble.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, déconcertés par le brusque changement de sujet.

-Au printemps, Ada, répondirent-ils en coeur. Pourquoi ?

-Et que fait-on au printemps ?

-On chasse les écureuils !

-Et après, on mange leurs oeufs !

-On a pas cours ?

-On peut aller jusqu'en Mordor tout seul ?

-Je sais ! On fait un concours de la plus grosse bêtise !

-Mais non, imbécile ! Ça c'est en hiver !

-On pêche dans les Havres Gris !

-On mange des myrtilles toute la journée !

-On...

-Non, les coupa leur père. On fait le ménage.

Nouvel échange de regards circonspects...

-Pour votre punition, vous allez mettre de l'ordre dans le grenier ouest. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Exécution !

Les jumeaux brun sortirent tête basse du bureau et gagnèrent le grenier désigné en traînant des pieds.

-C'est pas juste ! On mérite pas cette punition !

-Oui, c'est vraiment pas juste ! En plus, y a plein de vieux trucs poussiéreux dans les greniers!

-Ada aurait eu moins pu nous rendre notre fusée. Avec tout le temps qu'on avait pris à la faire...

Ils atteignirent enfin le grenier, se hissèrent dedans et commencèrent à déblayer le terrain.

Au bout d'une heure de dur labeur, ils avaient trouvé une quantité astronomique d'arcs cassés, d'épées ébrèchées, de casques rouillés et d'autres armes toutes plus vétustes les unes que les autres. Ils en jettèrent la moitié, tandis que l'autre disparut comme par magie, on se demande bien où...

Dans le fond du grenier, s'entassaient des caisses débordantes d'archives datant de l'arrivée des Elfes en Terre du Milieu, des vases cassés, des gourdes hors d'usage et...

-Ada !

-Quoi, encore ? rugit Elrond.

-Venez voir ce qu'on a trouvé, ça devrait vous intéresser, osèrent les jumeaux d'une toute petite voix.

Elrond les suivit à contre-coeur et ce qu'il découvrit dans un coin le stupéfia.

-Ma vieille tente de la première guerre ! Je croyais qu'elle avait brûlé dans le désert...Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu en faire, des stratégies, là-dedans...Et là, le morceau que Thranduil avait déchiré pour baillonner Glorfindel pendant qu'il chantait une de ses ridicules chansons ! Il faudra que je l'appelle. On s'était dit à la fin de cette fichue guerre qu'on se ferait une petite soirée camping, mais on ne l'a jamais fait parce qu'il m'avait écrasé un orteil avec le pommeau de son épée...Et, ooh, je croyais que je l'avais perdu...

Elladan et Elrohir s'éclipsèrent en douce, laissant leur père épousseter ses souvenirs de guerre, et se réfugièrent dans leur chambre pour réfléchir à leur prochaine bêtise.

Et wala ! Si ça vous a plu, un petit clik en bas de l'écran, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne journée !


End file.
